belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Glenna Blackwood
Glenna Blackwood Ice Angel Glenna Piper Blackwood is a Muggle-born witch. She was born at 3:22am on February 18th, in Newfoundland, the Canadian province of Newfoundland and Labrador. She is the daughter of Buffy Piper and Angel Blackwood. |-|Etymology= Glenna is a Scottish and English name, the feminine form of the Scottish surname Glenn. Piper is a modern English occupational name meaning Piper player. It was given to a person who played a pipe (flute). Blackwood is a Northern English and Scottish locational name. Deriving from the lands of Blackwood in Lanarkshire and in Dumfriesshire - so called from the Olde English pre 7th century 'blaec' meaning 'black', plus 'wude', a wood. |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History Aiden, Declan and Glenna Blackwood had a very happy, very normal childhood in Mount Pearl, the city is known for being very friendly. Their parents let the children frolic outdoors from the moment the sun rose until the very minute the sun set. Glenna and her brothers are very athletic thanks in part to this freedom. Glenna, both Aiden and Declan are gymnasts, they all Figure Skate, and play Ice Hockey. Every year during winter Glenna, her brothers, and their parents attended The Frosty Festival. It became a traditional bonding retreat for the five members of the Blackwood clan. They all attended the Opening Night ceremony together, the activities that were family oriented were deemed mandatory by Buffy herself. It was usually, breakfast, movie night, and Frosty's Birthday party. Before anything else Glenna remembers going to Frosty Birthday when she was only four years old. She had four birthdays of her own, this one was different. Most of the city was there, it was the biggest birthday party she has even been too. Glenna remembers the most the Teddy Bear picnic. She was even able to take home a second teddy bear, garnering her love and infatuation with the creature from that very day. Physical appearance Enna Glenna Blackwood Glenna is a Muggle-born witch of Scottish Canadian descent, her mother is a muggle as is her father. She is 160 cm in height, and below average weight. She has naturally curly, red hair, bright grey eyes, and very pale skin. She uses magic on a regular basis to alter her hair color, and at times the complexion of her skin tone. Glenna loves to toss heavy hand fulls of blonde hair from one side of her head to the other. She experiments, frequently, with how much darker her skin should or could be. FC — Renee Olstead Personality Glenna is slightly high strung, she is energetic and she is also a bit confused, she gets very easily distracted. She has moments of picture perfect focus, and without even a new topic to sway her she can get lost in one aspect of a problem, letting a single thought turn into a wild tangent all its own. Glenna is progressive, she is independent, inventive, friendly, she can be unemotional, aloof, temperamental, and unpredictable, but she thinks of herself as eccentric. Relationships Family Buffy Piper and Angel Blackwood Aiden and Declan Blackwood Abilities Ice Dancing Possessions Wand Larch, Veela Hair Category:Characters Category:Female Category:DARP